Family Ties
by CahillGirl2001
Summary: The King of Arrendelle would do anything to keep his little girl safe from the powers that curse every blonde in his family, including write a letter to his little sister, the Queen of Corona, asking for advice on how to do so. One-Shot following the theory that the King of Arrendelle is the Queen of Corona's brother and Elsa and Anna are Rapunzel's cousins.


**Alright, so I kind of hit a teeny tiny writer block on Narnia and I am in a Disney mood, so when I saw this theory I just thought it would be cool to do something with it. To those that read my other stories, again, I will not be stopping them because of this block. I am just taking a break.**

**Now, go on and read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I have enough money to own these movies.**

The King of Arrendelle looked down at his little newborn baby girl. She was gorgeous, with platinum blonde hair that was just a shade more yellow than white. She was smiling happily at her parents from inside her cradle. The King however, while fascinated by his newborn, was not looking at her face.

He was looking at her hands.

Her hands were in the air above her head, and above them a small snowflake was forming. She smiled, transfixed by the beautiful snowflake. The Queen was smiling widely as well, unaware at this point what this could mean for the family and, more importantly, for the kingdom.

The King thought back to the rest of her family.

The magic had begun with his Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother, who was a fairy. Ever since then, every blonde in the family had had some sort of magical property about them.

In the King's generation alone, his sister's daughter had been born with magical glowing blonde hair that could heal any injuries and glowed, and now his own daughter had some sort of ice powers that could obviously create ice or snow out of nowhere.

The King had thought that something like this might happen, though he had prayed that it wouldn't. Apparently he had not been successful. The King knew that this would have to be taken care of carefully- the powers could be triggered by any sort of emotion, he knew from what his parents had told him about his family history.

He would have to take extra precautions with this. Even worse, he would eventually have to tell his wife what this could mean. His mother had had powers as well, and she had gone to the trolls that lived near the kingdom to help her control them when she was young. The King would have to do some research, he decided.

He picked his little girl up, cradling her in his arms. This was his little angel, his little princess. He would keep her safe, no matter what. He smiled when he felt her little arms spread around his neck, hugging him back, and felt a new determination go through his mind. Yes, he would keep her safe. He would never let anything bad happen to her.

He waited until he had fallen asleep before putting her down gently and left the room along with his wife. He had a letter to write to his sister. She had always been more close to his mother than he had, and his mother had told her far more about how to deal with the powers than she had told him. Maybe she could help him.

* * *

The Queen of Corona read the letter her brother had sent her. She looked at the words and could help but feel a bit bitter toward him. He was worried about his baby girl because she had powers, but the Queen's own daughter had been taken by an evil old hag and she probably wouldn't ever see her again.

But she told herself that, were the rolls reversed, she would do the same thing. She grabbed a piece of parchment and thought of everything her mother had taught her about the powers when she was young. The powers, her mother had said, were influenced by emotions, so Elsa shouldn't be given reason to be angry, sad, mad, or any other strong emotion.

She wrote everything she remembered down, plus what she thought might work. Putting gloves on her might work, she wrote, not because they would actually do anything, but because Elsa would think they would. This might help her at least have some sort of comfort.

She signed her name at the bottom and sent it off on the ship that would be leaving for Arrendelle soon. She hoped, for the sake of her new niece, that her brother listened to her advice and didn't push Elsa too hard or make her scared of her powers. That could be catastrophic.

**So I know it's a bit short, but I liked it where I left it so I figured it would be alright there. Now, if you would, please review for me and tell me what you all think!**

**-CahillGirl2001**


End file.
